


Not in front of the kids

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Ironpanther prompts [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: T'Challa hasn't seen his husband in a year and he's very glad when he finally gets to spend some time with him alone. If only the circumstances were more ideal.





	Not in front of the kids

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to include some world building notes at the bottom. So if you're interested in those, check out the Author's note at the end. If not, enjoy the fluffy smut.

“No, put that down, cupcake,” Tony said, he walked over to Rhodes taking something out of his friend's hands.

He honestly didn’t understand the nickname aspect of their friendship, words that were both used as a term of endearment and yet sounded so insulting. It was almost as if he was seeing two siblings constantly jab at each other’s throats. Maybe in a way he was, he couldn’t really tell.

T’Challa shook his head. No use in dwelling on such things. It would only serve to confuse him if he did.

“What is it this anyway?” Rhodes rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

He felt an uncharacteristic surge of jealousy run through him. This was not befitting of a king, of a loving husband… He quickly pushed it away in favor of staying focused on his mate and his friend. It wouldn’t do to display such behavior. He was a king. A warrior. Tony had chosen him for a reason.

“Oh, nothing, just a containment full of Nano-technology, platypus. Just a new toy.” Tony set the orb back onto its pedestal in the middle of the laboratory.

Rhodes hummed, patted Tony’s shoulder and stepped back. “Better keep that under a forcefield. I don’t want your stuff anywhere near me in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, but platypus…” Tony laughed, shoving Rhodes playfully but with great care not to harm him.

He cast his eyes down to the ground, seeing to doe brown eyes stare back at him as he looked back up. He couldn’t help but smile. “Kitten…”

“I love you-” Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek. Rhodes merely shook his head.

“Yeah, you hide behind your kitty cat husband. You do that.”

He laughed heartily at that, the sound bellowing but warm. “As he should, my friend. I shall protect him from any harm.”

“You better,” Rhodes said, “Or he’ll have to protect you from me. King or not, I’ll kick your royal ass.”

“Duly noted, Colonel.” T’Challa chuckled, he wrapped his arms around Tony and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you too, kitten. I have missed you.”

It had been almost a year since they last met. But they had been married long before that. A marriage of convenience is how it started out, but it had grown into a loving, stable marriage. Even if the then Prince’s - now King’s consort had been living across the world, their marriage hadn’t suffered.

Tony snuggled up in his arms, he tucked his head under T’Challa’s cheek and sighed.

“What’s wrong, kitten?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing, I’m just getting comfortable.”

“I’ll leave the two of you alone. But keep in mind, Cap will have dinner ready in like five.” Rhodes said, leaving the room.

“I don’t need more than five minutes.” T’Challa purred, nibbling at the tip of Tony’s ear.

“Is that so?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him, his hands trailing down T’Challa’s back until they reached his ass. “That sounds exciting.”

He hummed, “It is. It’s very exciting. A true royal treatment for my lovely husband.”

Tony smiled, “As much as I enjoy that train of thought, the kids are only one floor above us and this lab isn’t soundproof.”

“It’s nothing Shuri hasn’t heard before, besides, it’s funny to see them avoid my stare.”

“Your sister almost walked in on us. And it’s no reason to traumatize Peter, Sam, Harley or Riri.”

T’Challa shrugged. “If you really don’t wish to do so, then we won’t. But know that I’ve missed you and I would like to show you how much you mean to me.”

Tony hesitated. “Well… when you put it like that… oh, fuck it-”

Lips touched his own, soft and warm and he responded in kind. He hitched one of Tony’s legs up a bit, pulling him back with him until his back hit the wall. A shaky breath escaped him.

“You really think you can pull this off in five minutes?” Tony’s breath hit his lips.

“Give me three.” He responded. He bit at Tony’s lower lip, feeling excitement rise in him.

A year had been a long time without his mate, without his Tony in his arms and his body responded in kind. Tony’s hands roamed over his chest, slipping under his shirt. The evidence of his mate’s excitement rubbed against him. He couldn’t stop the moan from escaping.

By Bast how he’d longed for a moment with Tony, and finally, he’d have his chance. He quickly made work of the other’s clothes, losing them in a frenzy of kisses, tangled limbs, and moans.

“I have longed for this.” He murmured.

“What, for a quickie in a lab where everyone can hear us?” Tony gave him a strange look as he unbuttoned T’Challa’s pants and pushed them down.

He frowned, “No, for a moment of intimacy with you, Kitten.”

His husband melted against him, a hand wrapping around his hardening member. He drew in a quick breath, his eyes closing on their own accord as Tony teased him to full attention. He circled a hand around Tony to tease at his hole. He was slightly surprised to find his mate open and wet for him already.

“And you came prepared, I see.”

Tony winked. “A good hero always comes prepared. And- well, I was hoping on catching a little one on one with you tonight.” He shrugged, “Didn’t think it would be in here, though.”

T’Challa chuckled, “Then let’s not let that preparation go to waste.” He smirked, “Do you prefer the wall or the workstation?”

“I’d prefer a bed, but workstation will do,” Tony said, biting at the sensitive skin of his neck.

He shivered as teeth scraped over the sensitive skin covering his jugular. “Then workstation it is.”

T’Challa gently lifted Tony up, carried him over and laid him down on the empty surface of the workstation. He kissed his mate, passionate and fierce, working his way down Tony’s neck and chest. His teeth scraped over the skin just above Tony’s belly button and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sharp intake of breath.

“Sensitive aren’t you?”

“You realize your five minutes are probably up by-”

He shut his husband up with a bruising kiss, smiling at his mate’s stunned expression. It was rare for Tony to be caught off guard like this and he truly treasured every second of it. “They’re up until I say they are, Kitten.”

He lined himself up, spitting in his own hand for some extra lubricant. Slowly, he inched himself in. Giving Tony plenty of time and warning to adjust to him. Still, he paid close attention to his husband, watching out for any signs of distress or pain. He breathed a relieved sigh when there weren’t any.

Tony gasped, “Fuck-”

“Are you alright, kitten?” Worry laced his voice.

“Yeah, yeah I just- forgotten how fucking big you are.” He chuckled, “And how much I fucking love that.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but laugh at that, the rumble deep and melodious. “You’re quite something, kitten.”

He didn’t think he could love Tony more than he did in that moment. They’d been through a lot together and he looked forward to the rest that was yet to come.

“You should know, you married me.” Tony huffed, rolling his hips to indicate his displeasure at the current stillness of the situation.

“Indeed I did, and gladly so.” He agreed, starting a slow rhythm that gradually increased.

  
“Good, cause- oh god.” Tony let his head fall back, his mouth wide open. His moans intensified with each thrust. Clearly, he’d hit a good spot. He reveled in seeing Tony unravel beneath him, took great pleasure in hearing the little moans and gasps as he slowly rode them to their own heights.

“Fuck. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“Don’t intend to-” His breath shuddered, he was determined to hold back. Just a little longer, he just had to take Tony over the edge with him.

He listened carefully, Tony’s moans becoming more loud and desperate as the thrusts increased and intensified. He felt his mate constrict around him, tensing up as he reached his high and he fell right along with him. Giving one last thrust as he spilled deep inside Tony, marking him as his once more.

He purred, “You are mine, kitten. Mine alone.” He laid his head on Tony’s chest, purring in time with the soothing sound of the reactor.

“I’m not disputing that…” Tony chuckled,

“WELL NEITHER ARE WE, GODDAMMIT TONY, FIND A SOUNDPROOF ROOM NEXT TIME! Steve yelled from the floor above theirs.

“Really, in front of my salad?” Clint added, although there was a faint sound of laughter coming from above as well.

He felt the rumbling laughter of Tony’s chest and looked up to see Tony smiling at him. “I think we didn’t just scar the kids…”

“Indeed,” T’Challa added, “But it was worth it, every second of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is a carrier, meaning he's a male who's able to bear children. (kinda like abo verse Omega's but not quite. There's no heats and no self-lubrication going on.) Riri is his biological daughter of T'Challa in this universe and a princess of Wakanda. She's a year younger than Shuri (T'Challa's sister). T'Challa is 39 in this particular fic, Tony is 48, they've been married for 19 years. Sam (Nova), Peter and Harley are the boys Tony has more or less adopted over the years. This fic takes place between Civil war and ignores infinity war. Thanos never happens.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if you did. Would you like to see more Ironpanther in this universe? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
